headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
IZombie: Fifty Shades of Grey Matter
"Fifty Shades of Grey Matter" is the eleventh episode of season two of the paranormal mystery series iZombie and the twenty-fourth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Mairzee Almas with a script written by Deirdre Mangan and Graham Norris. It first aired on the CW Network on Tuesday, February 2nd, 2016 at 9:00 pm. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * iZombie was created by Rob Thomas and Diane Ruggiero-Wright. It is based on the characters created by Chris Roberson and Michael Allred for Vertigo. * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode is production code number 3J5911. * This episode had a viewership of 1.428 million people, which is .258 higher from the previous episode. * Series co-creator and executive producer Diane Ruggiero is credited as Diane Ruggiero-Wright in this episode. * This is the second episode of the series to air in 2016. * This is the third episode of iZombie directed by Mairzee Almas. It is her second episode from season two. She previously directed "Cape Town". Her next episode is "Pour Some Sugar, Zombie". * This is the fourth episode of iZombie written by Deirdre Mangan. It is her second episode from season two of the series. She previously wrote "Even Cowgirls Get the Black and Blues". * This is the fourth episode of iZombie written by Graham Norris. It is his second episode from season two of the series. He previously wrote "Max Wager". Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from an erotic romance novel called Fifty Shades of Grey. The novel was written by British author E.L. James and is the first installment in a trilogy that includes Fifty Shades Darker and Fifty Shades Freed. It was first published in 2011. It was adapted into a feature film in 2015 by director Sam Taylor-Johnson. * Drake Holloway makes reference to Danny Trejo in this episode. Danny Trejo is a Mexican actor known primarily for his work in the horror and action genres. He has appeared in such films as Anaconda, The Crow: Wicked Prayer, The Devil's Rejects, and Rise of the Zombies. * Ravi Chakrabarti makes reference to Socrates in this episode. Socrates was a Greek philosopher who was sentenced to death for impiety and for corrupting the minds of the youth. He was forced to drink a mixture of poison hemlock. Bloopers * Quotes * Ravi Chakrabarti: o they send her to us. And she might've been categorized a 'respiratory failure' due to 'unknown'. But... * Liv Moore: But Ravi figured it out, and he's super desperate for an "attaboy". * Clive Babineaux: Attaboy. .... * Clive Babineaux: What do we know about hemlock? * Ravi Chakrabarti: Well, I believe it was Socrates who said of hemlock, 'I drank what?' .... * Liv Moore: I've been a bad morgue attendant. I'll understand if there are punitive measures. * Ravi Chakrabarti: Liv, did you eat a librarian from a porno? .... * Liv Moore: She wrote erotica, I can barely keep it in my pants. * Ravi Chakrabarti: Then you think about something sacred, like your mum. Or something gross, like Margaret Thatcher. What do American boys think about? * Liv Moore: Baseball, I guess? * Ravi Chakrabarti: Then think about baseball. .... * Liv Moore: He's got these thick biceps that stretch the cottony limits of his T-shirt. * Peyton Charles: Hmm. * Liv Moore: He's got a scar on his face that speaks of sin. This is a man who knows when to take a woman by the back of her neck and... * Peyton Charles: Oh! * Liv Moore: Sorry. I'm on horny-librarian-slash-erotica-novelist brain. .... * Liv Moore: Have you guys ever wrestled? Stripped down, oiled up, seen who winds up on top? * Major Lilywhite: Have we? * Ravi Chakrabarti: Strangely enough, no. * Major Lilywhite: Night's young. .... * Liv Moore: Men are always so phallocentric, Clive. Why is that? * Clive Babineaux: Just are. See also External Links Category:2016 television episodes